


Haikyuu x Male! Reader One shots

by Noyasboxdye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noyasboxdye/pseuds/Noyasboxdye
Summary: One shots based off of head canons that keep me up all night. I post every week and I try to post every Saturday or Sunday. I hope you enjoy! Please don't be shy to ask for requests I love doing them. Follow my Inkitt @noyasboxdye and my wattpad @huxleyrlol_15.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro & Requests

**Author's Note:**

> One shots based off of head canons that keep me up all night. I post every week and I try to post every Saturday or Sunday. I hope you enjoy! Please don't be shy to ask for requests I love doing them. Follow my Inkitt @noyasboxdye and my wattpad @huxleyrlol_15.

Ok so hi. Uhm yes I changed the intro but that's besides the point. This is a MALE READER story. I do everything smut, fluff, lemons, angst doesn't really matter what you ask for I'll do it unless it's like weird. For smut the characters are AGED UP and unless I say so you and the character are the same age.

I DO NOT want woman/girls/females to read this book this is not for you this is for boys so please leave. I would also like to say that if you are a girl and read male reader fics you are weird asf. Not only are you somewhere you have no business being you're also fetishizing gay men it weird and please seek help. There are several fics made for girls. It's so easy to find girl reader fic doesn't matter where you are it will always be easy. So go read one of those. Not my book or any other male reader book please it makes people uncomfortable ESPECIALLY when you comment 'I'm a girl but...' Or 'me reading this being a girl...' like literally stfu. No I'm not being rude your feelings are hurt cry abt it.

ANYWAYS- no that I clarified THAT this is some stuff about me.

Name: Arson

Born: July 15th

I like Arizona sweet tea and monsters

I like peach rings and Swedish fish and sour stuff

Uhm...I'm a trans FTM I go by he/they/bug/it pronouns. The last two are neopronouns I can always tell you if you don't know what they are or you can Google them cause...why not. If you don't wanna use my neopronouns when referring to me then please use he/him or they/them PLEASE.

I kin Bakugou, Tendou, Kenma, Oikawa, Denki, Tsukkishima, and ash lynx. (those are my highest kins lmao.)

I'll try to update as often as possible. No my updates will not be fast because I write really long ones (like over 1,000 words type long) and then I have to edit them while switching between my phone and my computer so that it can look a certain way so I don't loose my shit because I'm very controlling and if things don't go my way I fucking freak out. 

Also here's the like "key" or what ever for what things mean lol: 

(M/N) = your name

(E/C) = eye colour

(F/F) = food of your choice/ favourite food

(F/R) = restaurants of your choice/ favourite restaurant

(F/C) = colour of your choice/ favourite colour

(F/S) = song of your choice/ favourite song

(H/C) = hair colour

(S/C) = skin colour

(F/A) = favourite album

(F/A) = favourite artist 

(P/F) = parental figure/ guardian 

(F/D) = drink of your choice/ favorite drink

(F/C) = favourite candy/ snack

I post actual stories and head canons I might make stories based of off the head canons sometimes but that's really it.

You're going to get a lot of head canons and some trans reader stuff because I need validation.

If you do read this thank you for reading my shitty ass writing and if you're a girl and you make it known I'm deleting your comment so AGAIN leave.

Genderfluid, enby, trans ftm, boys, and people who go by neopronouns are welcome just ANYTHING ACCEPT a girl dude. Ok bye.


	2. Tanaka R. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days of avoiding Tanaka he had finally found you. You really didn't want to see him he was making it harder for you. You were trying to achieve several things by avoiding him, the main one being getting over him. "So can we hang out today? You don't have anything to do." he says with a hopeful glint in his eye. You couldn't say no not while he was looking at you like that and you just cleared things up... kind of. "Yeah sure!" you had nothing to loose so you just agreed. You thought you would be fine it was just one night how hard could it be to act normal?

°Third person POV°  
You and Tanaka have been best friends since you were in about second grade. He's always been there for you didn't matter what the situation was. He was your life line and you were his. So when you started distancing yourself from him he took it really hard. It's not like you were trying to hurt him you thought it was the best option for him. He was focusing on volleyball and his grades so he could get into his dream school and you were a 'distraction'.

But after two painfully slow and extremely boring weeks he had, had enough. He decided that he was going to find you and talk to you and get you to talk back since the last time he tried to talk to you, you didn't say anything you only stared at the floor while trying to move around him.

He was over it. Yes he had his friends like Noya, Hinata, and the others but it just wasn't the same. He needs you, you're his best friend the longest you guys have gone with out seeing each other was three and a half days because he went on a family bonding camping trip but even then he still called everyday.

Tanaka was fidgeting around in his seat staring at the clock as if it'll somehow magically move faster. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours. But finally after 50 minutes of listening to his Spanish teacher explain the rules for his assignment the bell finally rang for lunch, he could finally try and talk to you and see why you've been avoiding him. He thought you just needed space but usually that only last like a school day and then you both FaceTime or text all night after finishing homework.

Quickly standing up putting his books in his next class so he doesn't have to rush getting his things out of his locker he finally makes it down the flights of stairs and speed walks to the doors of the lunch room waiting for you to pass by him.

Finally seeing you be quickly grabs your arm takes you under the stair case and traps you into the corner not giving you a chance to escape. You know you can't but you try anyways.

'jeez dude really don't want to see me that bad' 

"Could you move please" you mumble while looking at the floor. "No. " he says while crossing his arms. "What?" you say as you look up. "No, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're avoiding me !" he says with an annoyingly determined look on his face. "I'm not avoiding you... " you mumble looking back down. "Yes you are dude we literally haven't talked in or out of school in two weeks" he says holding up his fingers showing you the number two. "Well -... I've.. been busy more or less. " you say looking down again. "No you haven't I know your schedule like the back of my hand and you know mines! You're avoiding me so tell me why and no lying!" he says like a parent scolding their kid.

He waits for you to reply and you just stand there and don't say anything. You thought maybe if you just waited for the bell to ring everything would be fine like last time. But Tanaka wouldn't let you do that again, he was going to get you to talk one way or another even if that meant following you home and staying there.

"You can't just stand here and not say anything. I'm gonna get you to talk whether you like it or not. " You can tell that he's not going to let you go so you just decide to tell him. "...go- fine..."  
" Yes " he says doing a little victory dance. "Well...what...?" you say trying to stall because you really didn't want him to know that you liked him and what not, you thought it was embarrassing because not only did you not know how to control yourself around him but he was straight. You felt like an idiot but now's not really the time for sulking with your huge math test coming up. " Why are you avoiding me" he asked getting straight to the point. You knew it was coming but you were still kind of thrown off by it. Slightly rolling your eyes you say "I told you I've been -" he cuts you off, "Busy yeah yeah. Now what's actually going on, are you like mad at me or something what did I do? " he said getting a little sad at the thought of his best friend being mad at him for unknown reasons. "No, not at all I could never be mad at you bubs." you say feeling guilty. "So then what?" he says. He was getting impatient there was only so much time before you both had to go to class and he didn't know if he would get an opportunity to talk to you like this again any time soon. "Uhm- I'm giving you space because you said that you we're trying to get in to that volleyball program for your college application (idk if it's actually called that I just pulled that out of my ass lol) I didn't want to be a distraction." you said regretting telling him the truth. "You're not a distraction (M/N) I don't know why you thought that." he said getting closer. "Well didn't you bomb your test because of me..." you said like it was obvious. "What-... no. I bombed my test because I didn't study and I ended up falling asleep, but that was because I was binge watching assassination classroom with Noya. We gave up on studying so I wasn't prepared either way. 

You were relieved. I mean you still were going to avoid him because you're like head over heals for this boy but still at least you know that him failing wasn't your fault. Well now we have to think of another excuse instead of you liking him, maybe you'll try out for a sport. Maybe swim that seemed like a good sport ran from 3:40- 6:00 then your schedule would be full and then Tanaka would leave you alone. 

"So can we hang out today? You don't have anything to do." he says with a hopeful glint in his eye. You couldn't say no not while he was looking at you like that and you just cleared things up... kind of. "Yeah sure! Where do you want to go the movies maybe? I don't have any homework today." you say while thinking about how much you missed him. "Yeah sure and we can get food after!" Tanaka says jumping a little while you giggled at his movements. "Ok meet me outside after school we can drop off our bookbags at my house and then we'll go." he says while smiling with the faintest blush on his cheeks. "Ok see you after science.

••time skip>••

The school day was over and you were at your locker grabbing the things that you need to take home. You grabbed your things and walked out to the front of the school to meet up with Tanaka. You really didn't know how you were going to make it through this afternoon and probably evening with him. "(M/N)" you turned your head towards Tanaka and smiled. He really did make you happy. You hated that you couldn't be around him with out blushing, getting flustered, or over thinking. He was perfect. He really could do everything and flawlessly. 

"Hey Tanaka!" you say while running up to him. "So where do you want to go? Still want to do the movies?" he asks looking at you. "Yeah sure I'm up up for the movies. You want to eat before or after?" you ask. "Uhm-... I don't really care we can do what you want to." he says rubbing the back of his neck. "Ok maybe we can eat before and then watch the movie. What do you want to watch?" you say kind of unsure about yourself. "Maybe we can go see (F/M)?" he asks while you guys turn down his street. "Oh yeah sure." 

It had felt like so long since you both hung out. It was refreshing being with him again he was like a breath of fresh air for you after stressing about homework, grades, projects, and things like that- basically school as a whole- he was like reminder that everything was going to be ok and that its fine to take breaks (you tend to over work yourself). It was one of the reasons you liked him. 

"Come on!" he says as he turns on to his lawn. You hum in acknowledgement as you follow him. "You can put your stuff in my room. Do you want or need anything before we go?" he asks opening his door and walking towards his closet. "No, thanks though." you say putting your bag down next to his bed. "Ok well I'm gonna change my shirt and grab a jacket." he says taking his shirt off and you blushing like a mad man. "Take one of my hoodies if you want I know how easily you get cold and how cold it can get in the movie theatres." he says looking for a new shirt. "Oh ok thanks dude." you say walking towards his closet and going through it finding one that you liked. "He should we pack a bag? Like with blankets and our own snacks and stuff." he says putting on his signature cologne and grabbing his jacket. "Yeah I think we should. I don't want to pay 20 dollars for 3 boxes of candy when I can get them for four at dollar tree." you say while finally finding a hoodie that you liked and putting it on.

You were going insane while packing the bag. every time you moved his hoodie scent made its way into your nose, you absolutely loved it. The nice smooth vanilla scent with hints of honey and mint it was paradise for you. You were seconds away from loosing it and squealing. I mean like you wouldn't because you would probably never be able to look at him again but still you get the point. He dumped a whole bunch of candy on the bed and said "there now we don't need to buy candy" while looking proud of himself. "Holy crap dude where'd you get this?!" his mom never let him eat a lot of candy so him having this much surprised you. "Secret stash. I've been saving it and buy it then not eating it. Specifically for occasions like this so I don't have to spend as much money.

You put the candy at the bottom of the bag then blankets, your chargers, and water bottles for the both of you. He walks up to the door and sticks his head out of it "SAEKO!!" you flinched slightly being caught off guard. "WHAT" you didn't even know she was home. "TAKE ME AND (M/N) TO THE MOVIES" he says sticking his head back in the room. "Are we sure that's the safest option?" you say feeling unsure about being in the same car as her while it's on and she's in the drivers seat. "I mean no it's not but like it'll be fine and plus would you really rather walk almost twenty minutes with this bag than let her drive us?" he says while zipping up the bag and and putting it on his arm. "Yes. Yes I would rather walk than be in a car with her driving have you seen her drive?" you say while laughing a bit. "Um no slandering my driving its immaculate." she says walking in. "Shawty bae... now you know that that's a damn lie." you say holding in laughter. "Well I think her driving is fine" Tanaka says grabbing you and Saeko's hand and walking out of his room into the kitchen to fill up the water bottle's. 

Time skip

After telling Saeko thank for taking you too to the mall you both get out of the car and go inside. You still had time before the movie and were both really hungry you went to (F/R) waited for the waiters to take you to your seat. "So what are you gonna get?" Tanaka says finally breaking the silence. "Oh um I don't know maybe (F/F) still trying to decide." you say looking up at him from your phone putting it away from texting your (P/F) that you might bee home later than usual since it was already starting to get a little dark out. "Hello, I can take you to your table now" the waiter says as Tanaka goes to stand next to you an grab your hand. "Ok thank you." you say blush at the contact, it seemed like he was blushing but you brushed it off as the lighting of the restaurants lighting. You sit in your seat and say a quick thank you to the waiter as he handed you your menu. "Hi my name is Mafuyu and I'll be your waiter today, can I start you off with some drinks or do you need a minute?" the waiter says smiling and pulling out his notepad. "You can go first." Tanaka says putting his menu down with a small smile and a hint of blush on his cheeks. 

Tanaka's POV 

I'm going to confess to them tonight. I was suppose to a while back but I chickened out and then they started avoiding me so that made it harder, but I'm for sure going to do it tonight no matter what. I told Noya so he knows, he said that if they rejected me that he had ice cream, candy, and Attack on Titan ready for me to come over all I had to do was be there. 

I think they like me back I could be wrong though they don't really talk about there emotions and stuff. But I'd like to think that I'm pretty good at reading them. They said yes to hanging out which I thought they were going to say no to but didn't which is good so phase one of the plan is complete. Next phase is to make them get that happy glow that they get when they're really happy and comfortable around someone. I really like when that happens they're like-...ok you know those super cute, calming and aesthetic cottage core videos on tiktok where they like wear the pretty dresses and the elf ears and are really pretty and they make you feel fuzzy and warm on the inside? Yeah that's what they're like but better. 

The waiter guy is flirting with them you can tell. (M/N) probably just doesn't care or isn't thinking of it in that way. "-naka, Tanaka! Jeez dude you were like super zoned out, anyways what do you want to drink?" (M/N) says while giggling. "Oh sorry a loganberry will be fine." I'm literally so freaking embarrassed right now what the fuck. 

"Would you like bread while you wait?" Mafuyu says looking up from his notepad. "Do you want bread" (M/N) asks looking down from the waiter to me. "Yeah we can get bread I don't really care" I say as I shrug my shoulders. "Ok then yea we'll get bread." (M/N) smiles at the waiter as he says that, god they're so pretty what the fuck. "Alrighty~... I'm gonna go get your drinks and bread and I'll be right back. "Ok thank you." (M/N) says going to look back at me. I look up from the table and see them blushing. I wonder if they think that Mafuyu guy is cute, maybe I mean he wasn't ugly he was pretty good looking and it did seem like he had a bit of muscle not a lot but enough to be able to throw a good punch. I notice (M/N) look up at me and "Thank you..." he said. What. "Why're you saying thank you" this really wasn't making sense I didn't even do anything for them to say thanks... well not that I know of. "For following me around and not letting me avoid you. I appreciate it, didn't know how much I missed you." I'm going to combust. Holy shat! They- He- I- HFRNJRSBRB!!! I probably look like a fire hydrant right now. "Oh- um you're welcome! It no big deal really I just missed you and didn't know what was going on hahah." I sound so awkward oh my god I'm embarrassing myself. Ok Noya said be fresh cut swag. 

"Here are your drinks, bread, and butter. Are you ready to order or do you need a minute?" the waiters back I really don't like him. He keeps flirting with (M/N) and I mean like its not like (M/N) knows, and they would probably say no if he just asked like randomly and (M/N) isn't like prepared or anything or like doesn't know he's flirting with him. "-and what would you like to order sir?" I look up at the waiter, I mean if (M/N) did date him I could see why he's pretty cute and seems nice but that's also his job as a waiter so- "can I get a bacon cheese burger with a side of fries, Please." I smile at him as he writes my order down. "Is there anything else you'd like" Mafuyu asks looking in-between the both of us. "Yes, please instead of putting the pickles on the sandwich can you put them in a little container please. Oh- and can I get blue cheese with my burger. If it's not to much." I say. "Oh absolutely no problem, is that all?" he says writing in his notepad.

"Is that all?" Mafuyu says looking at (M/N). "No I don't want anything else, thank you though!" (M/N) says smiling and going to take a sip out of his drink. Mafuyu walks away putting his notepad in his pocket. "So what time does the movie start?" (M/N) says going to grab a biscuit and put butter on it. (sorry if you don't eat bread lol) "It starts at 9:30... it's 7:00 now so we should have enough time to walk around a little before the movies if you want." I say while eating my bread. "Ok." its kind of awkward right now... I'm just going to- "I'm washing me and clothes" I say while looking down. "To put a fucking story short I shoved a whole bag a jelly beans up my ass, an' it's 24 hours later an' I ain't find nun yet" He said looking up at me grinning widely. "You think those jelly beans ever come outta her ass?" I say looking back at him. "I don't know but I'm finna try and find out" (M/N) grabs his phone and sits there for like five minutes. "So- I can't find anything on it but I think she did...because she could like shat them out or like go to the doctors... I don't know- anyways...-" he says looking up from his phone. 

Mafuyu comes up to the table asks if we want more bread and gives something to (M/N) smiles and walks away. "Oh my fucking god what fuck-... uhm... shit." (M/N) says with a panicked look on his face as he turns to I'm assuming look for Mafuyu. "What- what's wrong?!" I say worried. "Uhm- fuck-... he gave me his number! And I like someone!...What the fuck do I do with this?!" he says whispering a little. " I mean I don't fucking know give it back maybe...? You could always throw it away if you don't want to tell him." I say trying not to think about how I'm basically fuming at the fact that 1.) Mafuyu FUCKING hit on him!! 2.) he likes someone and I'm like 85% sure it's not me ugghhh. "Well obviously I can't do that, that's like mean! I'll just tell him- yeah it'll be fine just- tell him." he says starting to calm down and get blush a little. "Yeah and plus if he's a douche I can always fight him.." I say starting to feel a little better about the situation.

Time skip about 15 minutes

"Hello! Here is your (F/F) and here, is your burger with... the.. sides." he says sticking his tongue out looking determined. "Hey um thank you so much for the meal and stuff, but I'm... not interested so... take your number back." (M/N) says while slightly cringing and flinching when Mafuyu chuckles to himself. " oh my god no- please this is so embarrassing crap. Uhm I wasn't trying to flirt I just wanted to be your friend but didn't know how to ask shit- I should've put context- fuck-... I have a boyfriend.. plus I'm not a home wrecker I wouldn't try to ruin your date with your boyfriend please I feel so stupid. I'm sorry jesus christ I'm dumb." Oh- well it's fine... sorry haheh. And we aren't dating he's straight." (M/N) says smile getting smaller a bit. "Oh I'm so sorry jeez you both just were looking at each other like you were in love and he was holding your hand when you first walked in so I just assumed sorry-...! "Oh no it's fine we get it a lot anyways it's kind of funny to me.

Damn, that shit hurt. Yeah I'm totally going to tell him when the night's over because friend zoning dude really ?


	3. Tanaka R. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long event filled day Tanaka finally tells you what you've been wanting to hear for a long time.

After everything cleared up with Mafuyu we ate our food and left. We were walking around the mall going into different stores and getting things. "You want it?" Tanaka says noticing (M/N) looking at a vinyl by (F/S). "Oh umm yeah, but I don't have the money for it." you say looking down and going to look at different clothes. "Okay." he says going to look for new beanies. After walking around for about 15 minutes you both decided that you were ready to leave and start walking towards the movie theatre. You and Tanaka walked up to the cash register. Putting your things on the counter while the cashier scans your stuff. After the cashier finishes ringing your stuff up and Tanaka put his things down he did a awkward speed walk straight towards the section of vinyl's grabbed the one he was looking for and ran back. 

"Sorry just had to grab one more thing." he says putting the vinyl you were telling him about earlier on the counter and pulling out his wallet. "No problem sir" the cashier says continuing to scan his things. Putting the clothes, vinyl's, and other random things in bags Tanaka grabs his bags off of the counter and bids a good day and farewell to the cashier, grabbing your hand and practically skipping out of the store. Getting on the escalader and rummaging in his bag he grabs the vinyl and pushes it towards you. "What?" you say confused on what to do with the 1931 edition of a CD. "Here. Take it. It's yours, you were saying how you wanted it but didn't have the money so... I got it for you. So take it." he says pushing the vinyl further towards you.

"You really shouldn't have. It was honestly no big deal like I would've been fine without it, I would've just bought it another time honestly-." you say rambling a bit. "Hey it's fine! I wanted to so don't worry about it too much." he says rubbing the back of his neck with a faint blush on cheeks. "Oh um ok... thanks then..!" you say looking at the floor while feeling your cheeks warm up. "Yeah it's no problem!" he says as you two step off of the escalator, walking towards the theatre. 

While standing in line to get your tickets you say "which vinyl did you get?" Tanaka turns towards you while stepping forward and says "I got Tyler's flower boy and cherry bomb albums" hearing this your eyes light up and you reply with "dude we got to listen to them when you get home oh my god!" Tyler was one of the main reasons you and Tanaka were best friends. Well Tyler and the banana fish manga. (if you don't like tyler the creator then pick another artist this is just a head canon lol)

Flash Back

"Hey do you know where the manga section is?" you say walking up to the blond haired boy. You were new to the school and didn't know where anything was. The school was like a maze and everything seemed so far from each other. "Yeah, follow me!" the boy says practically skipping and running on his way there. The library was bigger than you thought it would be, your old schools library was nothing compared to this one. "So you like anime huh..." the tan skin boy says. "Yeah it's really cool." you say looking down the aisles for the yellow book with bold black letters.

"So what you looking for, I might be able to help you find it." he says walking closer next to you. "Oh no it's fine you don't have to!" you shaking your hands in front of you. "No really I want to plus your new your going to need help with stuff anyways!" he says in a semi hyper tone. "Okay well it's called banana fish and it has a yellow cover-" you say before getting cut off. "You sure that you want that book." he says looking at you with wide eyes. "Yeah, I got books 1 through 10 but I can't find the others." you say continuing to scan the shelves. "Well the books are over here... I don't know if they have 11 though it might be being used." he says walking to the next aisle as you follow him looking at all the other books they had. "Ummm yeah. Here!" he says holding books 11 and 12 in his hands shoving them towards you. "Oh thanks!... well I have to start heading to my next class so uhm... bye! Have a nice day!" you say walking towards the lady at the front desk to check out the books that you had been searching for, for what felt like like all of eternity.

"Hey, I can take you to your class if you'd like." the newly met male says while you both walk out of the library doors together. "Well I mean I wouldn't want you to be late because of me." you say continuing to walk. "Its fine and we're going in the same direction anyways- well I'm assuming." he says both of you turning the corner. "So what class do you have?" the blond hair male says turning his head towards you.

"Um I have chem." you say looking at your schedule to be sure. "Same! Which teacher?" he says smiling. "Oh I have Mr. McGill." you say hesitantly while checking your schedule once again. "I have him too, I can totally show you if you want." he says perking up a bit. "Yeah sure! Also, what's your name? I never got it." you say stopping in front of the classroom door and resting your hand on the handle. "Oh sorry heheh I'm Tanaka... and you are..." he says nodding his head your way. "I'm (M/N) nice to officially meet you, Tanaka." you say smiling. "Yeah, nice to meet you too." Tanaka says staring into your eyes. 

Real Time

"-(/N)! (M/N)!... you zoned out there for a sec, come on." Tanaka says reaching for your hand and pulling you towards the doors that lead you to the lobby and the usher who's waiting to take peoples tickets. "Sorry, I just got lost in thought you explain as you look for (F/C) as Tanaka tried to decide on which ICEE flavour to get. 

Walking up to the counter Tanaka asks "hey which flavour should I get?" replying you say "Well your going to get coca cola and cherry mix anyways so why ask?" "You know-... you're right. And why do I ask...? I do it every time we go to the movies." he says you both waiting for the woman in front of you to finish ordering her stuff. "I honestly don't know. But which should I get?" you say watching the lady leave letting Tanaka order for the both of you. Ordering your own food was never really for you. 

After ordering snacks paying for them (obviously) and going to meet the usher so you can watch the movie, you both walk into the theatre noticing that there were very few people in the theatre. "You would think that that there would be more people considering its new." you say whispering to Tanaka while trying to find your seats. "Yeah but maybe we're just early." he says sitting in his seat and getting comfortable. "Dude... the previews are over now people just aren't watching the movie." you say going for the big container of popcorn. "I missed this... like hanging out with you like this." he says smiling at you. You becoming grateful that you both are in the dark at the feeling of your face heating up and a fierce blush going across your cheeks. (sorry if you're dark skin I know people can't really tell when you're blushing.)

The movie started and you were about 30 minutes into it. Getting some more popcorn you and Tanaka both reach in at the same feeling your hands caress one another. Blushing for what felt like the millionth time you grab the popcorn and shove it in your mouth. Tanaka blushes and mutters a quick sorry. "It's fine." you say grabbing your slushie and taking a sip. 

After a while the movie got to the best part and that's when Tanaka decided to be a little bold.

Tanaka's Pov

I'm finally going to make a move. Then hopefully I can have more of a chance with (M/N). Deciding that now would be a good time to act on my idea I grab (M/N)'s hand in one swift movement and intertwining my fingers with theirs rubbing my thumb across the back side of their hand.

They seem a bit- "You okay? Do you want me to let your hand go?" I whispered in a questioning tone worried that they didn't like me holding his hand. "No you're fine. But can I have some of the Twizzlers and sweet tart ropes?" (M/N) whispered. "Yeah here." I state handing him the candy. 

I think I might have a pretty good chance with him. But we've always had a touchy relationship so its hard to tell. I really hope that they do though. It would be so fucking embarrassing if I took all his kindness and touchiness the wrong way. 

20 Minute Time Skip 

Getting our garbage and heading towards the door as the movie plays the credits and closing song. Walking out of the theatre, missing the contact of (M/N)'s soft chubby/slender hands I go to grab (M/N)'s hand. Feeling a chill go up my spine while feeling my face progressively get warmer I ask "You want to spend the night? It's getting late." looking at him. "Yeah it is pretty late I tell my (P/F) that I'm staying the night."

Third Person POV

"They said okay." you say putting your phone in your pocket. "Okay, I texted Saeko and she said she's on her way. She's supposed to be no longer than 15 minutes away." he says checking his phone and going to sit on the bench waiting for the blond haired woman and you following in his footsteps. "Hey so can I talk to you about something..." the usually loud and hyper boy says you barley able to hear him. "Yeah sure what's up?" you say going to face him. "So um I'm Bisexual..." he says neevously playing with his thumbs and avoiding eye contact. "That's so cool dude! I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me!" you say a soft smile on your cheeks. 

'Maybe I have more of a chance now... nah prolly not he's fucking whipped for Kiyoko' you think as Tanaka smiles giving you a hug and you doing the same to him. "Thanks dude." he says as his phone notifications goes off and reading the message saying that his older sister is outside waiting for you both. "Hai (M/N)! So how was the date~?" she says a huge smile on her face. "HUH- a date what no- he doesn't like me like that we're friends." you say giggling a bit feeling a slight pain in your chest. You really didn't want to be friends with him but as long as he's in your life you feel s though you'll be fine. "Saeko shut up and take us home." he says rolling his eyes playfully with a small smile as he grabs your hand, once again making you blush.

Arriving home and walking through the door you get a smell of fresh baked cookies. "What's that smell it smell so fucking good oh my god!" you say as you and Tanaka basically sprint into the kitchen. (On a Usain bolt type beat.) "Holy shit they smell so good." Tanaka says mouth watering and going to get a plate to put some on for you both. "Hey- nuh uh no- these aren't for you! Make your own I still have some cookie dough left use that." Saeko says snatching the plate from Tanaka and putting it back in the cabinet after slapping his hand away from the cookies.

"What you making them for cAoCh uKaI~" Tanaka says in a mocking tone. "As a matter of fact yes I did. I owe him and he told me to make him cookies." she says sticking her head up and crossing her arms. "Bleh! Saeko could you please not flirt with him he's my coach dude I thought we agreed people like that were off limits!" Tanaka says in a whiney type voice practically throwing a temper tantrum. 

"Oh shut up it's just cookies and plus I'm the older one here so you can't tell me what to do!" Saeko says sticking her tongue out, Tanaka doing the same. "Come on (M/N) we're going up stairs. She's about to start fawning over him" Tanaka says fake gagging while you giggle making your way up the stairs. 

After going up stairs you take a shower remembering you didn't have any clothes. "TANAKA~!" you yell opening the door to the bathroom and wrapping your towel around your body and walking towards his room. "Yeah?!" he says opening he door and peaking out of it. "Do you have any clothes?" you say grabbing your leave in conditioner and combing/picking out your hair. "Yeah just pick something out. Anyways I'm gonna go take a shower." he says grabbing his clothes towel and walking out the door. 

Coming back in Tanaka flops on his bed scooting next to you resting his head on your shoulder. "What you watching?" he mumbles snuggling more into you. "Twitch." you say resting your head on his. "Oh. Who's that?" he says looking up at you. "Quackity and Corpse." you said. "Oh they're cool." he says. Silence filling the room.

"Hey can we talk?" Tanaka says sounding a bit to serious for your liking. "Uh yeah sure." you say taking your headphone out and sitting up facing him. "So we've been friends for a while now and we're like super close, obviously, and I really like being around you and spending time with you and stuff..." Tanaka says playing with his fingers and hesitating slightly. "Tanaka what's going on? You okay, you bouta like die or something." you say jokingly trying to lighten to mood. 

"Okay wait no- so um-... I kind of like... you... romanitcally-" he says avoiding eye contact. "Huh?" you said thinking you miss heard him. "If you don't like me back that's fine. We can pretend I never said anything, I'll just get over it-" he said before you cut him off with a kiss on the cheek, practically looking like a rose. "Um I like you too." you say smiling at him. "Really" the short haired boy looks up at you practically glowing. "Yeah. You wan to go on a date?" you say gushing hard as ever. "Yes!!- I mean yeah sure..." he says scolding himself for not being cool. "Okay." you say smiling at yourself and going to lay back down trying to calm yourself. 

"You want to watch something?" he says laying down next to you putting his head back to the spot it was at before. "Yeah... what you want to watch?" you say hugging him. "Wait so I found this girl on Youtube and I know you don't really watch content like hers but she cool as hell. Her Youtube name is liyah li." he says grabbing his remote and opening youtube. 

After watching the recommended channel you both went down a rabbit hole watching her videos for a while, finally deciding that you wanted to go to sleep you both put on a random show him holding you in his chest kissing you on the nose and falling asleep with a smile on your faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I have come with part two of the Tanaka part. Again sorry that I had to split it into two. This is the song I listened to while writing this, the song is about Tamaki Amajiki from My Hero Academia. It's an amazing song so please listen to it (if you want). For the flashback you and Tanaka are both first years so he hasn't cut his hair yet and he's blond. There is some cliché sappy stuff at the end but I'd like to think its cute. Also, for the movie part just pretend like you and Tanaka left your candy and stuff on the kitchen counter because you were rushing lol. Also, sorry for the really late update I was hella fucking busy this week. Teacher's gave us mad fuckin school work for no gaddamn reason mfs was outta pocket asf fa dat shii. ANYWAYS- I hope you like this chapter it's a little shorter than the other one but I wanted to get this out so I don't have to worry about trying to do a whole bunch of updates at one time this is unedited because of that reason. But yeah bye I love you, remember to eat food, drink some water and get some sleep.


	4. Head Canon's :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE JUST HEAD CANONS I MADE THESE FOR SHIT'S AND GIGGLES I DON'T MEAN ANY HARM OR TO OFFEND ANYONE!! IF YOU GET OFFENDED THEN SORRY.

* (post-time skip) Kenma drives with one hand the stick shift and the other at the bottom of the wheel like near his thigh.

* Tanaka gives really good tips because he used to work at a pizza shop and would deliver pizza's so he knows how frustrating it is to have shitty tips.

*Suga constantly says that he's going to drop out and become a stripper when ever class work/ home work is hard

*Asahi and Kiyoko really like bob ross and nobody knows but they both have snacks and binge watch bob ross and talk about it

*Yachi sleeps with stuffed animals and talks to them/ vents to them like they're real people because she's to shy to actually say the things she wants to say to her friends and Kiyoko

*Coach Ukai see's the team as his kids and he would never say it out loud but he loves them and they helped him stop smoking so much. now he only smokes like 2 packs a day now a pack if its a really good day

*When you asked Suga out he cried and thought you were lying because he's not used to being first choice anymore (he was also one of the last to get a s/o)

*Kags really likes kids and feels bad when he scares them so he'll practice smiling so that kids like him

*Noya was in denial about being bisexual/ pansexual because he would hear people say it isn't real (Bi, pan, and omni people are very real btw and if you don't support them then you smell like a soggy asshole and moldy pennies...you also probably use 3-1-...)

*Terushima is like the best lgbtqia+ ally ever and will literally fight anyone who even as much as looks at a person apart of the alphabet mafia wrong (yes that's what I call it don't shame me)

*Yachi goes by they/them and Coach Ukai didn't know what it meant when she said she was "enby" so he looked it up and went down a a rabbit hole he found out he was bi with a preference of girls

*When coach went down the rabbit hole he wanted to try different pronouns and stuff and he thought he went by he/they but he doesn't 

*Mr. Takeda goes by all pronouns but really likes the pronouns bunny/bunny's 

* (post-time skip) Aone has his own flower garden and he really likes sunflowers, lavenders, and succulents 

* Tendou randomly says vines and Ushijima always says them with Tendou or finishes the vine because he says them so much

* Ushijimas snap chat user is gushyputhay205 because of Tendou its been like that since their first year and he just hasn't changed it because he like seeing the way Tendou laughs about his user 

*Ushijima lets Tendou dress him up. (Ex: bunny hat, ankle skirt with like layers, like a cut pierce the veil shirt and some dollhaus demonia's with those frilly white socks that girls would wear in church) his favorite outfit was a strawberry dress Tendou gave him a cottage core look

*Iwaizumi has an adopted younger brother who's like 10 and he loves him so much 

* Kuroo used to post 'dhmu only real ones know' with Bart Simpson edits... nobody knew what was wrong and the only person who would entertain and encourage his dumb ass by asking what's wrong and then he would go into emo mode whole time kuroo sad cause Kenma said he looks like he smells like axe and dirty nickels kuroo started it though lol

*Lev has to touch every cat he sees 

* Ushijima has a service dog because he has really bad anxiety

*Noya used to Naruto run down the hall

*Hinata was that one kid who would wear the sports wear highlighter outfit, it was blue and was so horrendous omfg

*Bokuto really likes make up and is good it because his sisters would try looks on him 

*Daichi his gray hairs but not cause he's like stressed or anything it's like a genetic think, he's really insecure about it so to make him feel better Asahi and Suga dyed their hair. Asahi a grey streak and Suga his full head... Dai almost cried it was really cute

*Yamaguchi likes to sing he sings so much because Tsukkishima will make him playlist

*Noya has neopronouns they're bolt/bolts (like a lightning bolt cause he's super fast on court)

*Yachi gets super happy and freaks out when people use they/them pronouns on her or when people mix it up- she audibly squeals and blushes

*Bokuto stims and he really likes to stim to babymetal and this one song called bomb threat by chauncey666 

*Tendou needs fidget toys and he knows this so he'll play with Ushijima- like his fingers and arms, he's climbed him once they fell.

*Hinata is super over protective of Natsu and Natsu said she was on a date once and he tried to come... she was like 15 minutes late because he was dead set on the guy being a 40 year old man- they went to school together

*Tanaka has stood outside of Kiyoko's house and sung to her before it was really cheesy and he ended up getting sick because he wouldn't listen when she said to go home. He had to finish the song first

*Koganegawa, Bokuto, Tendou, and Kenma maladaptive day dream 

* Kenma goes by he/ they pronouns and he's so fucking androgynous it literally makes me want to cry

* Like half of Yamaguchi's freckles are acne and he look's like a strawberry- it's adorable (if you have acne you're literally so adorable omg I love you so much pls-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is head canons that I randomly made up and I think there kinda cool kinda cute or what ever and yes some of these are slander take none of these personally They're just a joke. Some of these are post-time skip. But I clarify which ones are and aren't post-time skip. And yeah I hope you like these. Also I feel like a bowl of over cooked ramen noodles-...being eaten with a spoon. Also, also eating ramen with a spoon is like the best thing I've ever done but that's besides the point...ANYWAYS I hope you like these head canons cause I've been working on these for a while. Feel free to use these head canons for stories just give me credit please because they're mines and I'm proud of them and as always the song has nothing to do with the chapter but yeah ok I hope you like these I made these for shit's and giggle's so please take no offence to any of these. Also, Please remember to eat some food, drink some water, and get some sleep. I love you and have a nice day/night.<3


	5. Kentaro K. (Mad dog)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Type: Short Story  
> Song: Pink Bubblegum- by Lavi Kou  
> Genre: NSFW/smut  
> !!WARNINGS!!: Blow Job, Slight Thigh Kink, Slight Candy Kink, Pillow Prince, choking, slight degrading  
> Title: Overwhelming Ecstasy

You and Kyotani had always been more on the aggressive side when it came to sex. That was how he 'made love' to you, but something about this morning was different maybe is was because you both hadn't done it in a while or maybe it was the way his lips wrapped around you length whilst making eye contact with you. He had never done that before. he usually kept his eyes closed to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. 

Thinking about the way that his eyes had that lust filled look as you gripped onto his tight curls arching your back toes curling while his tongue ran over the vein on the backside of your dick made chills go down your spine. How you would kiss each other the piece of bubble gum swapping in between you both. 

How he was taking his time running his hands and tongue up and down your thighs leaving marks as he does so. He always knew what to do, how to make you feel good, how to make your eyes roll back, how to make your toes curl, your back arch, your body squirm, moans pouring out of your mouth so loud and fast you don't even have time to think about anything.

Making your brain and body go numb as he makes you hold your cum for what felt like to 100th time, tears streaming down your face as you beg him to let you cum tell him you can't handle it anymore. Him finally giving you permission making making you body go limp hips violently shaking and clawing at his back, him continuously thrusting into you egging you on even more and pushing you over your limit back arching once again silently screaming.

"Hng~ Kyo- ahah~" him slapping your thigh. "What did- ah- god- you say?" the multicolored hair boy says groaning in between his sentence. "So- ahangg~ sorry sir~ ah~" clawing a the sheets and his back not knowing where to put your hands. "Sir~ I- hgn~ I'm gonna cum agahah~-" tears welling up in your eyes feeling the old feeling the fond and euphoric feeling going through your body once again. "No, you wait for me- shit~" he says lifting his body up and grabbing your neck, going back down sucking on your chest. 

The pressure was becoming to much you knew you shouldn't have and you tried not to but it happened, you came. "You disobedient fucking whore" he spat at you your body still shaking as you tried to even your breathing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you liked this, this is my first time writing NSFW/smut and being serious. Anyways I have to get back to gym so bye and remember to eat some food, drink water, and get some sleep. I love you bye <3


End file.
